


bad days (can be almost good, sometimes)

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Thomas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Minho, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: HallucinationsMinho and Thomas finally have a day off.Of course, that's when Thomas's brain decides to act up.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 15





	bad days (can be almost good, sometimes)

Sometimes Thomas thought they’d never escaped WCKD. On the worst days, he thought they were still in the Maze.  
Today was one of those days.  
They’d gone out, to take a breather and relax. It’d been a hard few years.  
And then Thomas started seeing things. Again.  
“Thomas, we’re safe, we’re fine. There aren’t any Grievers here.”  
“Minho, they’re going to kill you! Run!” Thomas, hair sticking up at odd angles from his tugging, face and eyes red from sobbing and screaming, shook him.  
“Thomas, breathe.” Minho guided them gently to the ground, settled Thomas onto his chest. It always hurt, seeing Thomas like this.  
Thomas was shattered in this state, crying and wanting everyone to be saved but him, because he thought he couldn’t be saved.  
But it always passed.  
There had been less hallucinations lately, this was the first one of the month.  
Maybe it would get better.  
But for now, Minho just held Thomas, reassuring him over and over that they were safe.

Thomas didn’t know why Minho wasn’t moving. There were Grievers right behind him, he needed to run.  
Why was Minho holding him?  
Why were they sitting?  
Didn’t he know this wasn’t safe?  
Unless it wasn’t real.  
Minho’s words started filtering back in, and Thomas let out another sob.  
He’d ruined their day off, all because his stupid brain couldn’t deal with the effects of some gas and trauma.  
“Thomas, we’re safe. There aren’t any Grievers, we’re in the Safe Haven, remember?”  
Thomas nodded.  
“I’m sorry I ruined our picnic.”  
“You didn’t ruin anything, Thomas. We all handle things differently, and this is how your brain is handling your trauma.” Thomas knew that Amy and Liz had a theory on why he got hallucinations, something to do with repeated head trauma, the gas, and the mental trauma he’d gone through.  
But he didn’t care about that.  
He just wanted them to go away, and go away soon.  
He didn’t want to worry about freaking out in the middle of a project or dinner or anything.  
He didn’t want to be scared all the time anymore.  
“Thomas, you with me?” Minho was concerned. He was always concerned, and he had good reason, but Thomas didn’t want to worry him so much.  
“Can we eat?” Thomas asked quietly. He didn’t want to think about this any more.  
“Of course.” Thomas stayed in Minho’s lap, and they ate slowly, hardly speaking.  
“Thomas, look at me. You’re doing better, the hallucinations are getting shorter and are happening less. Your brain is repairing itself, and while there will always be trauma you won’t have to worry about this forever.”  
“I don’t want to worry about it now. I want to work like everyone else. I don’t want to not to be able to help prep in the kitchen or build cabins.”  
“I know you do. I would hate it too. But let’s talk to Amy and Liz first. Maybe you can start hunting or fishing with a partner.”  
Thomas thought about that. He knew if he started hallucinating while working it could be dangerous, but something simple? It might scare off all the prey, but other than ithat it would be fine.  
“I’d like that.” Minho smiled at him.  
“Well, we’ll ask tomorrow. Today’s just for us. What do you say about a swim?” Thomas laughed.  
“We both know I can outswim you any day, Minho.”  
“Well why don’t you then?”  
As far as hallucination days went, it wasn’t half-bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Surprised I'm back so soon? Don't be. The rest of these will be short but I will be churning them out so I can get started on this year's whumptober.   
> Let me know what you thought, and come visit on tumblr! @mazegays  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
